Vlado LIVE!
Vlado LIVE! is the name of the Board 8-oriented live talk show Vlado runs on his Stickam radio station, Vlado FM. In it, he talks about various subjects such as life, women, video games, GameFAQs contests, Board 8 and its users, etc. He also likes to converse with his audience on air. Currently, there are plans for interviews with Board 8 users, as well. Show editions February 7, 2009 The debut edition of the show took place on Saturday, February 7, 2009, and was listened to live by around 15 Board 8 users. Vlado talked about life and morals, love, sex, as well as more Board 8-specific subjects such as messed up users and board behaviour he dislikes, and a lot of other random stuff. The show received positive feedback from the likes of Yoblazer33, Sir Chris, ExThaNemesis, Ayvuir and Shadow Ryoko. February 15, 2009 The second edition took place on Sunday, February 15, 2009, and was listened to live by around 10 Board 8 users. Vlado talked about good time utilisation, named the Facepalm topics of the week, talked about some of the users who annoy him, commented on the User of the Year contest, talked about video games he's been playing and will be playing soon and answered users' questions. Unfortunately, some of the people who enjoyed the debut show weren't able to listen and participate in this one. The show received positive feedback from the likes of Yoblazer33, Evet, SpikeDragon, Applekidjosh, Yonex and Shadow Ryoko. February 21, 2009 The third show took place on Saturday, February 21, 2009, and was listened to live by around 10 Board 8 users. Vlado talked about dating super models, named the Facepalm topics of the week, talked a certain user's issues, commented on User of the Year, talked about the video games he recently got, answered users' questions and recommended some great games to his listeners. The show received praise from the likes of Ayvuir, SpikeDragon and Smurf. February 28, 2009 During the fourth show, Vlado talked with another Board 8 user live for the first time. The special guest was Yoblazer, Vlado asked him a few questions, but the main focus of their discussion was the recently released Best. Game. Ever. 2009 bracket, which they thoroughly analysed and gave their initial predictions. March 15, 2009 Vlado talked about how parents influence their children, named the Facepalm topics of the week, talked about some users who annoy him, the contest, and answered users' questions. March 22, 2009 Before the show, the amazing Vlado LIVE! ad featuring Solid Snake and Otacon premiered. In the show itself, Vlado talked about how the media brainwashes people and makes them easy to control, named the Facepalm topics of the week, and talked about games. He then did an interview with Board 8's resident GameFAQs moderator Red13N - the first full-fledged user interview in the show. March 29, 2009 Vlado talked about how ignorance may be bliss, but we must strive for knowledge, named the Facepalm topics of the week, and talked about games. Afterwards, he did a really long interview with WVI. April 5, 2009 Vlado reflected on the previous show, talked about internet friendships and relationships, named the Facepalm topics of the week, about his role model, about WrestleMania, the Best. Game. Ever. 2009 bracket and Bob's game. April 12, 2009 Vlado talked about the usual things and interviewed GuessMyUserName during this show. Unfortunately, he lost the full recording of the show, and only excerpts of it are now available. April 19, 2009 In the 10th show, Vlado talked about how church helps people, named the Facepalm topics of the week and talked about games. Afterwards, he interviewed Swift in front of a record audience for the show. According to most, this was the best Vlado LIVE! user interview to date. April 26, 2009 Since this was show number 11, Vlado did a revision of the first ten shows, named the Facepalm topics of the week, talked about games and argued with Red13N and WVI about piracy and Pokemon being a waste of time. This was considered the worst Vlado LIVE! show by most of its followers, as Vlado got too carried away arguing and ruined the flow of the show. May 10, 2009 Vlado did a small reflection, mentioning his mistakes from the previous show and the he has learned from them, named the Facepalm topics of the week and talked about board politics and the best Board 8 users ever. Afterwards, he did an interview with The Raven 2 - a long-time friend of Vlado's, one of the nicest users on the board and one of the biggest wrestling fans. The interview was almost postponed by one week because of a lack of listeners, but Smurf saved the day by rallying a few extra people. It was also the first time Vlado did an interview without preparing questions in advance - it still worked out quite well at the end and people were happy with the interview. May 17, 2009 Vlado talked about Japanese people being xenophobes, named the Facepalm topics of the week as well as a few topics worthy of praise, and talked about the two games he had recently beat - Folklore and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. He was urged by the listeners to do an interview with Sir Chris on the spot, but declined, as the interview was best off done after preparation and after proper hype. Listen to the recorded shows * The Vlado FM Stickam audio gallery (it contains the Opening theme, the Snake/Otacon ad and all shows) * Debut show - February 7, 2009 * 2nd show - February 15, 2009 * 3rd show - February 21, 2009 * 4th show - March 8, 2009 - General part - Vlado's comments and general topics part of the Yoblazer interview * 4th show - March 8, 2009 - Yoblazer and Vlado discussing the top half of the bracket * 4th show - March 8, 2009 - Yoblazer and Vlado discussing the bottom half and final rounds of the bracket * 5th show - March 15, 2009 * 6th show - March 22, 2009 - General part * 6th show - March 22, 2009 - Interview with Red13N * 7th show - March 29, 2009 - General part * 7th show - March 29, 2009 - Interview with WVI - Part 1 * 7th show - March 29, 2009 - Interview with WVI - Part 2 * 8th show - April 5, 2009 * 9th show - April 12, 2009 - General and interview with GMUN - Excerpts only (the entire version was lost) * 10th show - April 19, 2009 - General part * 10th show - April 19, 2009 - Interview with Swift - Part 1 * 10th show - April 19, 2009 - Interview with Swift - Part 2 * 11th show - April 26, 2009 - Part 1 * 11th show - April 26, 2009 - Part 2 * 12th show - May 10, 2009 - General part * 12th show - May 10, 2009 - Interview with Raven * 13th show - May 17, 2009 Category:User Projects Category:Board 8 Radio